GoodBye
by musicmylife1993
Summary: What Happens when Nick andMiley realises what they have missed the most in the past year?.This Is a Niley Onshot based on the song; Goodbye by Miley Cyrus.


**Goodbye  
Written by musicmylife1993  
Edited by missing in imagination**

**Hello Readers! This is a oneshot by the single _Goodbye _****By _Miley Cyrus._******

**I made this because this because of Miley Cyrus.**

**Miley is an Amazing Person and she has feelings too. She's like anyone else. You can tell that she has been hurt too and she still puts a smile on her face for her fans. And she has made me look at myself differently and more positive. This is a OneShot Made For Miley even tho shell probably never read it, But I dont care i know she will somehow feel that there are people here for her no matter what.**

**You may not like her but i respect her SO much.**

**You can tell by her whole new album she has been thru a heartbroken rough time & she still puts a smile on her face.**

**Hope you enjoy this Oneshot.**

**Happy reading D****  
**__

_**Diclaimer: I Don't Own Anything.**_

_**The Song: Goodbye By Miley Cyrus.**_

**_Lyrics are in_ _bold & Italics._**

_**-**_

Miley woke up and turned her tv on, besides it was her day off of business today. Then a way too familiar face appeared on the bright screen making Miley's eyes widen.

**_I can honestly say  
you've been on my mind since I woke up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
these memories come back to life  
and I don't mind_**

"We are here with the sensational band called The Jonas Brothers," the interviewer said and Miley couldn't tear her eyes away from the one with the curls sitting in the middle.  
"Nick, have you ever been in love?" the interviewer asked them and Miley tucked her knees under chin waiting for his answer.  
Nick's eyes became more intense.  
"Yes, I have," he said softly.  
"Who's the lucky girl?" the interviewer asked him and he gave a weak smile.  
"Someone I let slip out of my hands because I was stupid," he said seriously.  
"These were the Jonas Brothers and see you next time on E!" the man said and Miley turned the tv off and took a deep breath.  
She opened a drawer next to her bed and grabbed the framed picture and looked at it while a tear trickled down her cheek. It had a photo of her and Nick next to the beach with wide grins plastered on their faces. Miley was with her back against his front and his arms were wrapped around her and they were at a little beach party.

_**I remember when we kiss  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I forget  
The memory I want to forget  
Is goodbye**_

Miley put the framed picture back in its rightful place and turned her iHome on and played the oh so familiar song and smiled while the new salty tears rolled down her cheeks and she picked up her phone and looked at it but put it back where it was and shook her head.

_**I woke up this morning, played our song  
And through the tears I sang along  
I picked up the phone  
And put it down  
Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind  
She got up and entered the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror and all the flashback came running back in her mind.  
I remember when we kiss  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I forget  
The memory I want to forget**_

Then her cell phone began to rang with a special ring tone she hasn't heard in almost 2 years. She walked to her cell phone and looked at his name flashing on the screen and her heart skipped a beat and she kept letting it ring but then she finally picked the phone up and brushed her fingers over the green button and pressed it.  
"Nick?" Miley asked scared of hearing his voice thru the speakers.  
"Miley" Nick sighed through the phone and Miley sat on her bed while he eyes began to water again and she sniffled.

**_  
_****_And suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ring tone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say_**

"I miss you," Nick said softly while his own eyes were full of tears waiting to come down.  
Miley heard him begin to sob and she began to cry too.  
"You have no idea how much I missed you for the past year," he said and Miley cried even more.  
"Please say something," he said and Miley tried to wipe her tears away but they couldn't stop falling.  
"What do you want me to say Nick?" Miley said struggling to not cry even more.  
"Remember our first kiss?" he asked smiling a little at the memory and Miley stopped wiping her tears away and then she smiled.  
"Yeah," she said, her lips twitching from the smile that was creating.  
"That was the best day of my life- November 2, 2007," he said chuckling and Miley grinned.  
"I can't believe you remembered that," she said.  
"I still remember every special day with you that I had almost 2 years ago" he said.  
"Tell me what you remember," Miley said and Nick smiled remembering the memories and began to tell her about the time they had together.

_**Remember when we kissed  
Used to feel it on your lips  
The time when you danced with me  
With no music playing  
You remember the simple things  
We talked till we cried  
You said your biggest regret  
The one you wish I forget  
Is saying goodbye  
Saying goodbye  
Goodbye**_

"Miley, I miss you so much. Why has it been almost 2 years?" he asked suddenly and Miley bit her lower lip.  
"Why did you break up with me?" Miley asked back and Nick sighed.  
"We were so young, we had our lives going on and we were always busy," he said.  
"But you told me you loved me and you would never leave me for anything or anyone, forever," she said hesitantly.  
"I was scared," he said finally and Miley kept quiet waiting for him to continue.  
"I even bought an engagement ring," he said and Miley's breath hitched.  
"We were 15," I said and he chuckled.  
"I know," he said.  
"Can we meet later?" Miley suddenly asked breaking the silence.  
"I would love that," Nick said and Miley smiled.  
"I will text you later on and tell you the time and stuff, but in the meantime, I have to prepare for the day," Miley said.  
"Okay," Nick said simply.  
"Bye Nick," Miley said smiling  
Nick smiled and took a deep breath. "Bye Miley, I love you," he said and hung up leaving a shocked Miley.  
"I love you too," Miley said to herself because she was only hearing the sound of beeping.

-

**Well that was it!!**

**If you loved it...**

**REVIEW ;)**

**Peace.Love.Niley,**

**-Felicia!!**

**-  
**


End file.
